


This Is Perfection

by i_remember_legends



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Cute, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_remember_legends/pseuds/i_remember_legends
Summary: Fubuki Shirou could remember crystal clear how he felt when he first laid eyes on him. Gouenji Shuuya.





	This Is Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't really know what I'm doing. This is the first work I've written for this fandom and I'd love to hear what you guys think of it or if you have any suggestions on what I should do next.

Fubuki Shirou could remember crystal clear how he felt when he first laid eyes on him. Gouenji Shuuya. The Flame Striker they had chased all the way to Okinawa.  
Jealous. 

He had never been more jealous of anyone in his life. It all came rushing to him as he sat on the bench with a towel over his head: the first time they saw him and the disbelief painted on their faces because he didn’t measure up to their ace striker, the first few weeks with the Inazuma Caravan and Someoka’s constant insistence that he would never replace Gouenji, the constant overwhelming burden to match up to someone he had never met. 

Even with Atsuya, to them, he would never be better than Gouenji Shuuya.

As he watched the other boy step onto the pitch and turn the flow of the game around, scoring twice in a matter of minutes, Fubuki felt his jealousy morphing into something else entirely- admiration. This was Gouenji Shuuya. Flame Striker. Raimon’s ace.

And he was everything everyone had made him to be.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gouenji could see right through him. It was like he was an open book in front of the other striker’s eyes. Within moments of their first conversation he had pried him open and seen all his secrets laid bare. 

But that cold night, on the football field, with the rain pouring around them as Fubuki told Gouenji his deepest fear he did not feel exposed. He felt light. And even as Gouenji didn’t heed his cries he understood somewhere in the back of his mind, that this burden, Atsuya was something he needed to face alone. 

"I hate being alone." Fubuki had screamed. 

Fubuki was beginning to feel slowly in his time with the Inazuma Caravan and in the presence of Gouenji’s unrelenting flame as though he was finally coming in from the cold. Maybe, even if Atsuya left, he wouldn't be alone anymore.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
On the eve of his departure from Tokoyo, Fubuki could feel an ache, something weighing down on his heart. Yes, he was excited to see his friends back in Hokkaido but it felt like a hollow victory. Leaving behind the Inazuma Caravan, the people who helped him find himself as Fubuki Shirou, leaving without telling Gouenji…

He sighed and bowed his head. Closing his eyes against the mellow sunset. Suddenly he felt an hand on his shoulder, a presence next to him where no one had stood earlier. Startled, he opened his eyes to see Gouenji. 

“Gouenji-kun…” Fubuki found himself unable to complete his sentence. Gouenji was so close, only a few inches separating their faces, if he leaned forward right now, he could- No. He could never be that brave.

But the flame striker was leaning forward slowly, his eyes flickering from Fubuki’s eyes to his lips. 

“Tell me to stop.”  
Fubuki didn’t. He couldn’t. Instead, he found himself closing his eyes and leaning into the other boy’s touch. 

A moment later he felt the soft, warm pressure of Gouenji’s lips on his own. He let out a soft gasp. Unsure Gouenji made a move back only for Fubuki to pull him closer. With their lips against each other, the two couldn’t help but smile. And when an eternity later the two had to part, they did not move away from one another. Panting softly, gazes entwined, Fubuki had never felt more content. 

“I know”, Gouenji broke the silence, “That you’re leaving tomorrow, but I couldn’t bear you leaving without knowing.”  
“Gouenji-kun, believe me, I know. Because I feel the exact same way.”

A rare smile broke out on Gouenji’s face before Fubuki pulled him into another kiss. There was no need to explain what they were, how they felt. They were young, it was confusing, but they felt the same way and for now, that was all that mattered. 

This…Fubuki realized, this was perfection.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Playing in the FFI Preliminaries was everything Fubuki had dreamed it would be. He had never felt prouder than in the moment when he was chosen to be one of Japan’s representatives. He was back on a field, playing soccer, with his friends and everything was right. 

Yes, the practice was grueling. Yes, their opponents were immensely talented and every match was an uphill battle. Yes, Toramaru was constantly hovering around Shuuya and made it very hard for him to spend time with his boyfriend. But, Fubuki was happy. He went to bed, limbs aching from practice and lips tingling from Gouenji’s goodnight kisses.

It all came to a screeching halt as he was injured in the match with Korea’s Fire Dragon. They won but Fubuki wouldn’t be able to play anytime soon. The team would be leaving for the Worlds without him or Midorikawa.

The night before the team left, Fubuki sobbed into Gouenji’s t-shirt as the familiar pain of inadequacy washed over him.  
If he had been stronger. If he had Atsuya. If-

“Hush Shirou. We both know that you did your best.” Gouenji whispered, interrupting Fubuki’s downward spiral.  
“It wasn’t enough. I-I’m not enough.”  
“You are more than enough.” Said Gouenji furiously, pulling Fubuki up to meet his fiery gaze. As Fubuki gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes, he let himself relax for the first time since the doctor told him he couldn’t play and found himself remembering once again that Fubuki Shirou was imperfect but he was enough.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sure enough, a few weeks later he was called in as replacement for Kurimatsu and though he did feel a brief pang of guilt looking at the younger player's heart broken expression, that afternoon as he practiced with his team he was happy.

Even more so when he and Gouenji finally got to say hello properly in private that night. 

Leaning against his boyfriend, with his hands bunching up Shuuya' s t-shirt, in the safe space between them, Fubuki whispered, "I missed this. You and Soccer."  
Gouenji smiled softly, his eyes alight even in the dark room as he whispered back, "I missed you too. But I never, for a second, thought that you wouldn't come back."

Fubuki felt the warmth spreading through his body. He wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
